Raising a demiSaiyan
by bvprincess23
Summary: A series of related oneshots that focus down on the 7 years between Cell and Buu. How was life for our two Chibis? How did the Sons and Briefs interact? What kind of chaos did those boys create? R&R!   Does not focus on any one character!
1. The birth of a Son

_**(a/n-**__ Here is the first chapter of "How to raise a demi-Saiyan" Hope you enjoy it it was fun to write a regular humor kind of thing.)_

_**The birth of a "Son"**_

Gohan sighed as he tapped his pencil against his desk. It was time like these that he wished his father had lived. He sighed again placing his head on the desk lazily reading the worksheet aloud.

"_Chloride ion (such as from common salt) happens to be one of the best-known corrosion compounds fit into sub-categories of the above. For example: chlorine gas. If you leave copper around chlorine gas, the copper will slowly corrode. There is moisture in the air, so some molecules of chlorine will dissolve in some microscopic droplets of water vapor and go to work on the surface of the metal. When that happens, you will have ions that can chemically attack the metal. The same thing goes for sulfur compounds. These can react with the coin becau-"_

"GOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAN!"

Gohan jumped up at the sound of his mother's screams and dashed out the room.

"Mom! Mom! What is it, are you alri-" He stopped mid sentence and his eyes widened at the sight of his mother on the floor holding her swollen stomach. She looked up and smiled tiredly at him.

"The baby's coming." she whispered. He jumped up instantly and ran to the phone.

_***~At the Briefs~***_

Vegeta growled and slammed down his sandwich.

"WOMAN! The damned contraption of yours is ringing again!" He yelled.

"THEN ANSWER IT! AND IT'S A PHONE!" Vegeta grumbled in annoyance and stomped over to the phone.

"How does the damn thing work?" he mumbled picking it up. "What the hell do you want?" he demanded into the receiver.

"_V- Vegeta? Is B- Bulma there? My mom is-"_

"_AHHHH! GOOHAAAN! G- GET BULMA- AHHHHH!"_

Vegeta stared in confusion at the phone for a second before figuring out what was happening.

"WOMAN! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE, THE BRAT IS COMING!"

Bulma was there in a few seconds. She snatched the phone from a very pissed-off Vegeta and began shouting instructions at Gohan.

"- and we'll be there in a few minutes. Okay, don't forge- VEGETA!" She yelled when he slammed down the phone.

"Woman." he said calmly, "By "we", you better mean you and the Brat." She glared at him and smiled.

"No. by we, I mean You, Me and Trunks." She smirked taking his hand in hers. She began walking up the stairs when he pulled his hand back and crossed both arms across his chest.

"I do not take orders from you Woman." he stated.

"Oh yes you do." She said putting her hands on her hips, "That is, unless you want to spent 7 restless nights on the couch?"

"Woman! I will not be controlled!"

_***~At the Hospital~***_

The doctor stepped out of the room and Bulma stood up.

"How much longer doctor?" Bulma questioned.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"You watch too many soap opera's, Woman." he mumbled.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy them too, 'Geta." She said winking. Vegeta blushed slightly and looked away mumbling to himself.

"Umm…. The baby should be coming soon but we advise that someone go in there and coach her through it," The doctor began when Bulma had turned back to him. "So if the Husband would just come here we could begi-"

At this point the had been motioning to a very disgusted Vegeta.

"The harpy is not my woman!" he boomed angrily. The pale doctor looked horrified at the man who was now standing before him.

"Vegeta calm down," Bulma said touching his tensed arm.

"I'll go in Bulma." Gohan said suddenly standing. Bulma felt her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, Gohan you don't have to do that! You're much to young t-" Gohan put up a hand silencing her.

"I have to. Dad would have wanted me to." He said quietly going into the room.

***  
"AHHHHHH!" The delivery room was filled with Chi-Chi's screams as well as they doctors.

"I see the head! I see the head! It… has… a full head of hair?" one of the doctors called in confusion.

Gohan, clenching his teeth to keep his scream of pain from his mother crushing his hand, glanced to the front of the room where the doctors were screaming.

"WHOA!" he yelled looking straight ahead again but with wide eyes.

'_Note to self: Never look there again! I think I'm gonna puke!'_

"Just one more push, Mrs. Son!" The doctor urged.

"PUSH WHAT! DAMNIT, I'LL NEVER LET THAT NO GOOD SAIYAN TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

Gohan sighed and patted his mothers hand with his other but bit down on his tongue when she began to squeeze his hand again.

'_Hard to believe Mom doesn't train anymore!'_ He thought trying to ignore the pain in his hand.

"That's it! We are all do- THIS CHILD HAS A TAIL?"

"Yes!" Gohan said speaking up remembering what his mother told him. It was a shame that they couldn't get the same Doctor that delivered Gohan. "It… umm… runs in the family(?) umm... but don't cut it off, we'll do that." Gohan answered not yet looking at the baby. He looked down at his mother. She sighed and then smiled up at him.

"They can come in now." She told him while motioning to the doctor to give her the baby.

Gohan walked to the door and opened it hesitantly.

"Hey, Bulma! Vegeta! You can come in now!" he whispered loudly to them.

The three (Trunks) entered the room and walked to Chi-Chi. Gohan looked surprised upon hearing his mother crying.

"Mom, what is it?" he asked running to her bedside. Then he looked at the baby she held and understood her tears. "Oh… Mom." he whispered quietly as tears began to form in his eyes.

Bulma and Vegeta both froze after seeing the baby.

'_The brat… looks just like Kakarrott…'_

Bulma blinked hearing Vegeta's thought's through their bond, turned to him and wept into his chest. Taken by surprise Vegeta brought a hand to her back for comfort but did not press for she was already probably crushing poor trunks against his chest.

The doctor came in the room, and without looking up from his notebook spoke.

"What is the child's name?" he questioned. Chi-Chi looked up at the baby's face as did the rest of them. She then smiled as the baby continued to cry into her chest. She looked up at the doctor.

"Goten." She said quietly. The doctor nodded leaving the room. Bulma walked up to the bed.

"Oh Chi-Chi he's adorable!" she said smiling. She ruffled Gohan's hair. "Look's like you have a little brother." Gohan smiled up at her. Bulma looked over at Vegeta.

"Come on over Vegeta!" she said to him. He said nothing but stepped up to the bed and stared at the child. Goten stopped crying and looked up at him… he then a completely random thing and began to… laugh(?)!

Vegeta stared in confusion at Goten as the rest of them began to laugh also.

"What's wrong Vegeta, Cat got your tongue?" Bulma teased.

"Of course a cat doesn't have my tongue! How the hell could a cat get my tongue?" He growled back in annoyance and confusion.

Everyone began to laugh again- even Trunks and Goten- except Vegeta who looked at them all in confusion.

"Damnit, you earthlings are too confusing..." He mumbled.

_**(A/n-**__ That was fun to write! Didn't take long either! I hope you enjoy, this story will not be updated as frequently as others but will be updated once or twice every two weeks. Please review!)_


	2. Baby talk

_**Summary- **__Ever wonder what our favorite two Chibi's said first? Or at least the first non baby word they said? Well, answers are here, starting with a NORMAL afternoon at the briefs and continuing with dinner at the Sons…_

_**Disclaimer- **__Do I own DBZ you ask? Why of course I do, that's _

_**Spoilers- **__… Gohan has a brother? Trunks is Bulma and Vegeta's son? Just go read the dang 20th__ book!_

_**Warnings- **__Romance?_

_**Ages:**_

_Gohan: 12 Years _

_Goten: 8 Months_

_Trunks: 20 Months_

* * *

_**Baby talk**_

"The food?"

"No."

"The literature?"

"No."

"The… The technology?"

"As if!"

Bulma growled in frustration, slamming her coffee mug onto the table. She was getting desperate.

"The beach?" She tried again. She knew it was a cheap shot but there was no way in hell that she would be giving up! This time though, Vegeta looked up his dark eyes full of curiosity."What's that?" Bulma shook her head, acknowledging her failure.

"Forget it." She mumbled continuing to think.

'_Their has to be something…'_

Vegeta smirked and turned back down, staring into the blackness of his coffee. He picked up the cup and sipped it as his wife thought from across the table. He knew she wanted to name something badly, but he was more than certain that she would come up with nothing in the end. He was certain that there wasn't anything.

But, then again, he was sooo wrapped up in his own thoughts that he failed to notice the smirk that had crept onto Bulma's face, and the fact that she had rosen up from her seat.

He did, however notice all of these things when he felt two smooth hands massaging his shoulders gently.

"So you're sure that you enjoy nothing on this planet?" She purred into his ear. Vegeta had gotten very comfortable from the way her hands were moving, yet, he somehow found his voice to answer the question, though it was hoarse.

"No, nothing at all."

Bulma smirked and aburtly removed her hands.

If it wasn't for the Prince's pride he would have whimpered at the sudden absence of her touch. Instead he growled. He turned to face her and was surprised to see her smirk. He raised an eyebrow.

"You say you enjoy nothing on this planet yet you seemed to enjoy that, not to mention how much you were _enjoying_ yourself last night!"

Vegeta only glared silently at her in return.

"Ha! Admit it! You enjoy being here on earth! You enjoy being with me!" She continued smiling wickedly now.

"Hn." Was his only response… that is, besides bringing her down onto his lap and smirking.

"Lets find out woman." He said his hot breath on her face making her shiver. They both leaned in and-

"WHAAAAAAAAAHH!" Both jumped up when they heard the loud yell before turning around to Trunks who sat in his chair seemingly glaring at them. The infant didn't like to be ignored.

Vegeta grunted and pushed Bulma off of his lap. She then fell to the floor and glared at him as he walked into the kitchen, probably to help himself to her mothers food, though it was made for him. She walked over to Trunks and picked him up placing him in her lap.

"Poor Trunks!" she cooed. "I'm sorry that '_daddy'_ is such a JERK!"

From inside the kitchen Vegeta's chuckle was heard.

Trunks only stared at his mother before beginning his baby talk. Bulma sighed. She then moved Trunks so he was firmly set on her lap before beginning what she had been so oftenly doing.

"Come on Trunksy, say 'ma-ma'" She cooed at him. Trunks only continued to stare at his mother.

"Give it up, Woman!" Vegeta called from inside the kitchen. Bulma growled but otherwise did not respond.

"Come on Trunks, say mama!" She whined. Trunks facial expression changed causing her to stare at him. It was a face that mirrored his fathers. He seemed to be thinking, deciding whether or not to do what she had asked, like he understood. She smiled excitedly.

'_Maybe he'll finally say it.'_

Trunks opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked up at her and what was on his face seemed to be a smirk. His mouth opened again.

"W- Wo-man"

Bulma's jaw nearly fell to the floor when she heard what he had said. In the kitchen, Vegeta had begun to laugh hysterically and was even rolling on the floor, laughter loud and clear so Bulma could hear it perfectly. Trunks smiled brightly, happy to see he had gotten a response from both parents.

"Wo-man… Wo-maan! Wo-Men! WO-MAN!" He continued chanting his new accomplishment over and over, voice getting louder to overcome Vegeta's laughter which was also getting louder. Vegeta had at one point stopped laughing but once he had entered the room and seen the look on his mates face he had begun to choke in laughter again.

Finally, Bulma groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Vegeta, you've corrupted my son!" she wailed. His laughter only continued and Trunks finally stopped his chant. Bulma sighed and shook her head. She was really going to start to loath that word.

* * *

"Gohan! Leave some for your brother!" ChiChi berated her son. Gohan smiled sheepishly up at her, stopping with a mouth full of noodles. He swallowed and looked up.

"Sorry mum, I'm just really hungry, that's all." His mother rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Aren't you always."

He flashed her a quick smile before returning to his food. Goten on the other hand was no longer paying attention to the food that sat in front of him strange.

The Chibi's eyes were locked onto something and he was determined to get it. He slowly pushed his back against his chair and slid out from under the high chair, one on the floor h began to crawl towards the kitchen. He could now see it from its spot on the counter and he could just about taste i-

"Hey squirt, where ya going?" Gohan asked picking up his little brother. He had noticed, luckily, out of the corner of his eye that his brother had been crawling away for some unexplained reason.

As Gohan walked back to the high chair, Goten's bottom lip began to tremble. This at first went un noticed by Gohan, that is until-

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gohan nearly dropped Goten as he fell to the floor, covering his ears. In less than a second it seemed, Chichi was there. She observed the scene and then ran to Goten and hushed his crying. Gohan then removed himself from the floor and looked over at him mother guiltily.

"Gee, sorry mom. He was crawling away and then he started screaming when I tried to bring him back and… and…" Gohan trailed off, scratching the back of his head guiltily.

"It's fine but be more careful next time." ChiChi said, rocking Goten though he continued to fuss. She began to wonder what it is he ad wanted.

"Goten, calm down sweetie, don't you want to eat?" She said as she turned to his food. As she did, he was getting a clear view of his target which only caused him to fuss more. Chichi sighed in exasperation.

"Whadd'ya think he wants mom?" Gohan asked, sitting in his chair.

"Cookie!"

ChiChi and Gohan both froze when they heard him. _'Did he just?'_

"Cookie! Cookie! Cookie!" Goten repeated. ChiChi nearly dropped him, well she did. On his bottom though. She was at Gohan in seconds.

"Gohan! DID YOU TEACH MY BABY TO SAY COOKIE? HIS FIRST WORD SHOULD HAVE BEEN MAMA! NOW SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NOW HE'LL BE A DELINQUENT ALWAYS ASKING FOR-"

As ChiChi continued her rant and Gohan tried not to cover his ears at her loudness, Goten crawled into the kitchen.

Oh, he was getting his prize!

* * *

_(__**a/n-**__ Yeah, I l know! Not that funny, and I haven't updated in awhile, sorry! Its really hard to, this isn't updated as frequently as others but I still try too. Anyway, please review! And if you have any request on a Oneshot I can add into this story (or even one that isn't relevant to this) please submit it! I would love to hear some!)_


End file.
